This proposed continuing education program in Hazardous Substance Training (HST) will be an interdisciplinary effort within the Johns Hopkins Education and Research Center for Occupational Safety and Health, and will build on the strengths of the existing continuing education and outreach program. Faculty from the ERC core programs of occupational and environmental health nursing, occupational medicine residency, and occupational and environmental hygiene will also play a key role in this program. [unreadable] [unreadable] The HST Program will meet the following long term objectives: [unreadable] ? Develop and implement a program of instruction to take place form 7/1/06-6/30/07; [unreadable] ? Coordinate training activities with agencies responsible for cleanup, enforcement, and training of personnel who deal with hazardous substances; [unreadable] ? Implement web base modules, short courses and continuing education programs for private, state and local health and environmental professionals and workers involved in evaluating, managing and handling hazardous substances; and [unreadable] ? Conduct evaluations to demonstrate that the regional needs for training professionals are being met [unreadable] [unreadable] All occupational health and environmental personnel must be adequately prepared to evaluate, manage and/or handle hazardous substances and natural disasters based on their level of training. The HST Program will provide Public Health professionals and workers from a variety of sectors the skills needed to develop strategies to protect persons, property and the environment. The terrorist attack of 9/11 and natural disasters such as Hurricane Katrina demonstrate the relevance of hazardous substance training to public health. In response to such events, we have developed a model for worker training that addresses variable needs across sectors. This HST program will build on that model plus the past training experience of this ERC. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]